Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting device including a light source unit having an LED light source and a heat sink configured to cool the LED light source.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a lighting device is known, which includes a light source unit integrally having a light source formed by an LED (light-emitting diode) element and a heat sink configured to cool the LED light source. In such a lighting device, an aiming mechanism for adjusting an irradiation direction (optical axis) of the lighting device is generally configured to adjust the angle of placement of the light source unit relative to a housing of the lighting device.
Japanese Patent No. 4582791 discloses a lighting device (front lamp) for vehicle using LED elements as light sources and having the following configuration. The lighting device includes a light source unit having LED elements and a heat sink adjacently placed on a vehicle rear side of the LED elements, and a screw for adjusting an optical axis is exposed at a position outside the heat sink in a vehicle width direction.